escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Historia medicinal de las cosas que se traen de nuestras Indias Occidentales
thumb|230px|right|Nicolas Monardes a los 57, de un título en la edición de 1569. Historia medicinal de las cosas que se traen de nuestras Indias Occidentales es el título estándar de un estudio de Nicolás Monardes (1493-1588), médico y botánico español. Apareció en Sevilla en sucesivas ediciones con varios títulos, gradualmente ampliadas, en 1565, 1569 y en 1574, más una reimpresión en 1580. Detalles de la publicación Sus títulos y detalles de publicación son: * 1565: Dos libros ... * 1569: Dos libros, el uno que trata de todas las cosas que se traen de nuestras Indias Occidentales, que sirven al uso de la medicina, y el otro que trata de la piedra bezaar, y de la yerva escuerçonera. Sevilla: Hernando Díaz * 1574: Primera y segunda y tercera partes de la historia medicinal de las cosas que se traen de nuestras Indias Occidentales, que sirven en medicina; Tratado de la piedra bezaar, y dela yerva escuerçonera; Dialogo de las grandezas del hierro, y de sus virtudes medicinales; Tratado de la nieve, y del beuer frío. Sevilla: Alonso Escrivano * 1580: reimpresión de la publicación de 1574. Sevilla: Fernando Diaz. Autorización Regia de la tercera publicación Traducción al inglés Existe una traducción inglesa, por John Frampton, aparecida con el título de Joyful News out of the New Found World. Detalles de la publicación * 1577: Ioyfull newes out of the newe founde worlde, wherein is declared the rare and singular vertues of diuerse and sundrie hearbes, trees, oyles, plantes, and stones, with their applications, as well for phisicke as chirurgerie, traducida de la edición castellana de 1565. Londres * 1580: una nueva edición ensanchada sobre la base de la edición castellana de 1574. Londres * 1925: Joyfull newes out of the newe founde worlde (título de tapa: Frampton's Monardes), editado por Stephen Gaselee, combinando material de las ediciones de 1577 y de 1580. Londres Traducción al latín La traducción latina, compendiada, con comentarios editoriales, fue escrita por Charles de l'Écluse (Carolus Clusius). Detalles de la publicación * 1574: De simplicibus medicamentis ex occidentali India delatis quorum in medicina usus est. Antwerp: Plantin * 1579: Simplicium medicamentorum ex novo orbe delatorum, quorum in medicina usus est, historia: revisada con más comentarios. Antwerp: Plantin * 1582: revisada e incluida en un compendio de traducciones de Garcia de Orta, Nicolás Monardes y Cristóbal da Costa * 1593: otra edición revisada de ese compendio * 1605: última revisión, con más comentarios e ilustraciones, incluida en: Carolus Clusius, Exoticorum libri decem Véase también * Anexo:Cronología de la botánica * Anexo:botánicos y epónimos * Anexo:Florilegia y códices botánicos * Historia de la Botánica Referencias * * , pp. 14, 15, 154, 160 Enlaces externos * Carta de Pedro de Osma a Nicolás Monardes (26 de diciembre de 1568) contenida en el Libro de la tercera edición * Edición de 1565 en Google Books. * Cédula Real (28 de marzo de 1565) * Cédula Real (3 de abril de 1574) Categoría:Libros de biología Categoría:Libros de botánica del siglo XVI Categoría:Libros de 1565 Categoría:Libros de 1574 Categoría:Libros de medicina Categoría:Ciencia de 1565 Categoría:Historia del tabaco Categoría:Ciencia de 1574 Categoría:Ciencia en España del siglo XVI Categoría:España en 1565 Categoría:España en 1574